


Dinner

by MultiFandom__Writer



Series: Little Touches [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, MIchelle's parents suck, little touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Drabble 5: Leg TouchesMichelle and Peter have a date planned with her parents that doesn't go as planned.





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the love this series has gotten. I'm so excited to write more for this series and as always these prompts are inspired by uhmmmsweetie on Tumblr.  
> Enjoy, L.

"I'm sure they're just stuck in traffic," Peter said as the waiter walked by with a look of displeaser on his face. It had been an hour since the couple showed up and the waiter could only bring so many breadsticks before he became annoyed.

"Probably," Michelle said, letting her leg bounce up and down anxiously. Her nerves were currently off the charts. This night was supposed to be the first time that Peter would meet her parents but her parent was supposed to be here an hour ago. They haven't even gotten a text to explain why they were so late.

"They're not coming" Michelle let her head fall into her hands, willing the tear to go away. Peter placed a hand on her bouncing leg and somehow that got it to rest. She let out a shaky breath, Peter always found a way to get her to relax and she absolutely loved that about him.

"We should just go home" she faced his as a tear made it's way down her cheek.

"Wait a second" Peter squeezed her knee to get her to focus o his voice. "I don't know about you but I'm starving. Let get out of here and go to Delmar's and get some sandwiches, then we can head over to the tower and watch some movies."

He gently rubbed his hand up and down her leg while she pretended to think about his offer.

"I don't want to bother them."

Peter was so ready to web her parents to the Empire State Building for making Michelle fell this way, like she was just a bother and a waste a time.

"Are you kidding me? Mr Stark has been dying to see you again. The last time you two teamed up on me was probably the greatest moment of his life" he squeezed her leg once again before rubbing his thumb over her knee which made her smile.

Finally, with success she nodded her head and made her way to the car, Peter gave the waiter a generous tip as he followed Michelle to the car. Delmar's and ice cream with the Avengers was better than anything Michelle's parents could have given them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome!


End file.
